The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `White Frost`.
The new cultivar was discovered by the co-inventor, Colon Lambert, as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Anthurium hybrid `Pink Frost` (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,644) and was observed in a group of tissue culture-derived plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment. Propagation by division and by tissue culture was accomplished by the co-inventor, Ann E. Lamb, and was used to increase the number of plants for further evaluation.
Plants of the new Anthurium are similar to plants of the parent cultivar in all observed horticultural characteristics with the exception of spathe color as plants of the new Anthurium have pure white spathes whereas plants of the cultivar `Pink Frost` have pink spathes.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar at Sebring, Fla., by division and by tissue culture, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.